After Dinner Jedi
by hokie3457
Summary: Summer fun on the 4th floor


**A/N: Just something fun and fluffy that came to me. I picture our favorite couple having some quality alone time this summer, while Dr. Cooper works things out for himself. Again a little playfulness.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoy**

After Dinner Jedi.

Sitting at the table in the dining area of Apartment 4B, near the window overlooking North Los Robles Avenue as well as the parking lot across the street, Leonard found himself rather impressed with the simple dinner of teriyaki chicken, brown rice and mixed vegetables prepared by his fiancée.

"This is really delicious! Great job honey."

"Do you really think so?"

With his mouth full, he nodded his head "yes" in reply. Reaching for his bottle of water, he was then able to say "really, really good."

"Well, you don't have to be _that _surprised. I have been practicing" she replied with a crooked smile.

It was mid-August and the two of them had been spending what they both had termed an amazing summer together thus far.

They had the 4th floor of their apartment building to themselves, as Leonard's roommate Sheldon had yet to return from his Pasadena hiatus. He had taken a sabbatical from CalTech, deciding to embark on a train trip through the southwest. He was presently visiting his mother in Texas, just outside Houston.

The recently engaged couple had been spending most of their time in Penny's apartment. Other than the occasional meal, or a gathering of their shared group of friends, the time spent in Apartment 4A, usually occupied by Sheldon and Leonard, was minimal. They each thought it was a way to respect Sheldon's privacy during his absence.

That fact did not solve the problem that would arise upon Sheldon's return: living arrangements for both the couple and the other resident of the fourth floor. This question was constantly on the mind of both of them, but as yet had not been verbalized.

Leonard found himself staring at Penny as her head was bent forward looking into her plate as she consumed her dinner.

As she looked up, she caught his eye and giving him a smile, she asked "what?"

"You are just so beautiful" he said quietly.

Looking down again, she felt her face redden, but she was smiling brilliantly. "Leonard…." She loved it when he complemented her

"No. You are absolutely radiant. Your tan is gorgeous. I really love your new hair-do."

Looking down again, letting the longer front portion of that new hair style fall in front of her face, she reached out her hand to take his. She brought it to her lips and held it there for a few seconds in a kiss.

"You must really love me, 'cause I'm a mess, wearing an old t-shirt- - "

"One of _my _t-shirts I might add" he interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's really comfortable and if that is really your opinion, you think it looks kinda cute on me."

"Well of course." He squeezed her hand before letting it go.

As they were both finished with their dinner, he picked up both plates and the cutlery and brought them into the kitchen, placing everything into the sink.

"Do you want some wine?" he asked.

"That would be nice" she replied as she rose from the table.

As he poured two glasses, she stopped at the book case in the far corner of the room. Reaching over her bicycle, she switched on the music player. It held her cell phone in the cradle, where she was charging it. Swiping across the screen, she entered her numeric code 0924. She waited for it to engage. When the screen came to life she swiped through to the music app, selected the playlist she wanted, then walked to the sofa in the living area and sat down.

One of Leonard's favorite light jazz tunes played quietly through the apartment. He handed her a glass of wine and sat down next to her. He immediately slipped his arm around her waist, causing her to nuzzle into him, laying her head against his chest and folding her legs under her.

After taking a sip, she said "I think Schrodinger's cat is purring right now."

Smiling broadly, he replied "Schrodinger's cat. I haven't thought about that in ages."

She tilted her head up and caught his lips with hers. The kiss lasted several moments and turned into several more kisses, none of them short. At one point she put her glass on the coffee table in front of her, then took his, placing it there as well. She was now kneeling next to him holding his face with both of her hands. His were on either side of her waist.

"Still alive is he?" she asked quietly as the kiss finally ended.

"That he is" he replied as her smile widened.

Settling back down and leaning into him, she picked up her glass and took another sip.

"So what went on today at wonderful CalTech?" she asked softly

"Not much. Some of the final year graduate students are returning-. Oh. That reminds me. They are hosting a cocktail hour for faculty members two weeks from tomorrow. Do you think you would like to go?"

"Are you going to be there?" she asked playfully.

"Um. Yeah" he answered in more of a question.

"You don't sound so sure there Doc."

"Well. Yeah. I'll be there. Why would I ask you if I-oh. I get it. Kidding."

"Getting better Hofstadter. By the time we're married, I won't be able to get anything by you."

In answer, he poked at her ribs, in the spot he knew that she was most ticklish. He then grabbed her by the sides, tickling her there, flipping her over.

Squirming, she cried out between laughs "if you make me spill this wine, I will not be happy-"

In answer, he took the wine glass from her, placing it again on the table. Before he could return to the particular type of torture he was inflicting upon her, she in a quick, almost wrestling style move flipped him over and straddled him taking both of his hands and pulling them up over his head.

"What'cha gonna do now genius?" she asked playfully, smiling gleefully at the turnaround.

Not giving him a chance to answer, she covered his lips with hers and proceeded to physically take charge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty-seven minutes later, an arm reached up from behind the sofa, in the area between it and where the kitchen table sat. It was soon joined by its mate. Together they pulled upwards, revealing the bare torso of Dr. Hofstadter. His face was red; his hair was disheveled; a huge smile covered is face. Several seconds later, obviously on her knees, Penny's head popped up next to him. Her hair was similarly mussed. She rested her chin on the back of the couch and gazed at her fiancé.

Trying to regain his breath, he said "that was something else again."

Oh. Sweetie. I'm sorry. Hold on. She reached over to the sofa and exclaimed "hey! Where's the other sofa cushion?"

Squinting because he had no idea where his glasses were, he replied "I'm not sure but is that it over by the door?"

"Ah! Nope. Those are your trousers, in the pocket of which is your inhaler. Hold on baby" she said walking to the door.

"Um. You walking around that way is just going to get this whole thing going again" he said as he studied the unclothed, yet blurrily gorgeous vision walk first away from and then after gathering his slacks, back toward him.

Fishing through his pockets, she said "well Superman" she then proudly held up the sought after inhaler and continued as she handed it to him. "Before you get any ideas, let's deal with your kryptonite."

As he breathed in after pressing down once she exclaimed "Oh!" and trotted over to the kitchen island and picked up the missing cushion, which had somehow landed there on one of the stools sitting in front.

She held the found item up over her head like a trophy singing "tah-dah!"

"Seriously I love you and could look at you all day, but you really need to stop that for at least twenty minutes."

Walking over and placing said cushion back in its home, she then went back behind the sofa and took him by the hand, leading into the bedroom saying, "come young Padawan. Rest is what you need before start we do your next challenge."

"Don't you remember, the Padawan is the student?"

"Correct you are, young Master Hofstadter, but you forget that in this instance, _I'm _the Jedi Master."

Without a comment he tripped once, but continued to follow her to whatever adventure awaited…


End file.
